Let's Party
by azndancer
Summary: What do you get when you cross three hot guys, one bedroom, and an unknown amount of alcohol? SasukexNarutoxNeji threesome, AU, PWP


**Title: ****Interrupted**

**Summary:** What happens at Gaara's stays at Gaara's. Which is fine, since he has lube. Sasuke, Naruto and Neji. NOT Gaara (this time).

**Warning:** This is my first Naruto fic. They're not just O_ut_ of Character. They've looked at Character, gotten into their ninja gear, packed some essentials, and booked it the hell across the border, where they're now dressed in skinny jeans and douche-y shirts, in Delusional Fangirl Land. Which is not a safe place for Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Gaara to be.

**Other Warning:** This is basically a sex scene, with maybe some random nonsense at the beginning for courtesy. "**Porn Without Plot**," people call it. But that's the best kind, no?

**FEEL FREE TO SKIP TO THE STORY. OR TO THE PORN. **

**A/N: **Guys, I came up with a new thing. It's called _**For Fic's Sake**_(as opposed to 'for fuck's sake'), where I tell you all of the ways I've totally manipulated and ravaged the canon. Isn't that fun? Hopefully nobody's thought of it yet.

**FOR FIC'S SAKE,** I screwed everyone's actual age and just made up my own to make the story half-coherent. I know Gaara's supposed to be pretty young, and Sasuke' supposed to be the same age as Naruto. And Itachi's definitely not just a year older than Sasuke, because he looked at least a teenager when he slaughtered the whole village, when Sasuke looked and sounded five. Also, I have no recollection of the sand siblings' ages. But I made Kankuro a year older than Temari. And I made their family insanely rich, but I'm not even sure if that goes against canon. Their dad is the Kazekage, after all. And Sasuke's dad is alive and the owner of a company, apparently.

**Also, **I won the Language Arts award at school! So I'm posting this to celebrate. Or maybe just to prove that I deserved it.

Without further ado,

**THREESOME NO JUTSU!** (LK reference, thas right)

* * *

Naruto usually loved parties.

They were the type of event that fit his personality the best, where he could go and be his normal loud, energetic and friendly self. Parties were the thriving place of the social butterfly.

Tonight, however, he wasn't so excited.

He was uncharacteristically slumped on Sakura's living room couch playing with a ceramic turtle, wearing his favourite orange muscle shirt and black jeans. A piece of him hadn't wanted to go out tonight, but unfortunately, that piece wasn't as big as the one that _did._ He was a party animal.

Sakura came bolting down the stairs, in a tight jade dress that normally would have slowed her down. Unlike Naruto, she was completely excited for tonight. The Sabaku household apparently threw the best bashes.

"Okay, everyone, we can go now!" she called, and turned off the iPod dock that had been churning out her "Getting Pumped" playlist.

The six guests in Sakura's living room rose and shuffled out the door in a swarm of enthusiasm, anticipation and, in Naruto's case, reluctance. Some of them did excited dances on the lawn, before piling into Sakura's mother's van. Luckily, Shikamaru had long ago deemed parties "troublesome" and had refused to go to tonight's, so everyone fit into the seven-seater. Unluckily, this meant that Naruto wouldn't have anyone to mope around with tonight.

There was a reason Naruto didn't want to go to this particular party. The thing was, this wasn't just the usual, thoughtless, tenth grade 'get-together' like he usually frequented. No, the party that was being thrown tonight was a huge celebration for the Sabaku girl who'd apparently gotten accepted into some fancy university. They'd invited the entire school, freshmen to seniors. And Naruto just didn't want to embarrass himself in front of all the upperclassmen. This meant he shouldn't get drunk, but that was his favourite thing to do.

Naruto leaned against the window of his shotgun position.

"Geez, Sakura, this van smells!" Kiba complained from the backseat. Grunts of agreement were also voiced by Shino and Chouji, who sat beside him.

Sakura sighed as she backed out of the driveway and onto the street. "Sorry, Kiba, but that's just your dog stench. And you're lucky my mom let me borrow this van anyway, or else you wouldn't have a ride to the party."

Kiba just grunted, and turned to find someone else to annoy. "Hey, Hinata, are you excited?"

Naruto heard Hinata's stuttered reply of, "Y-yes. I-I hear Kankuro throws good parties."

Naruto could practically hear Kiba's delight that she'd even answered him in his loud answer. "Yeah, me too! Man, I can't believe we'll be at the same party as all the seniors. And at the Sabaku mansion! We're moving up in the world. They have a pool, and a hot tub, and probably a giant dance floor. Are you going to dance with anyone tonight, Hinata?"

"No, I don't think so, Kiba. I'm pretty sure I was born with two left feet." After people started talking to Hinata for a while, she stopped being so nervous and talked more fluently, Naruto noticed.

"Aw, come on, you have to dance! Hey, how about you get a couple of drinks to loosen you up, and then come find me. I'll teach you how. I'm a master. How does that sound?"

Hinata's tinkling laugh filled up the otherwise silent van. "I may need more than a couple drinks, but that sounds good, Kiba. Thank you."

Naruto smirked. _Smooth, Inuzuka._

Ino spoke up from beside Hinata. "You two better not act like drunken fools out on the floor. In fact, maybe all of us should take a pact right here not to give us sophomores a bad reputation tonight. We'd never get invited to another party, and that would stop us from having the most fun we can in our high school lives."

Sakura snorted. "Yeah right, Ino. Look, guys, Ino doesn't care about how much fun we have. She just wants to get in with all the older guys."

"Sakura says that, but she's the one who's dressed like a slut tonight. Newsflash, honey, cleavage spilling out of your dress won't distract from your giant forehead."

"Ino, you're skirt is shorter than half of my belts. And I'm sure that mask of makeup is going to start oozing off of your skin when you start sweating like the pig you are. Who's going to invite you to parties after that?"

The volume of the conversation had picked up by now. "Sakura, you're just jealous that all of the older boys like me! I bet Sasuke's coming tonight, and I'm going to get him to dance with me!"

The car jerked slightly as Sakura tensed. "There's no way in hell he's going to dance with a pig like you, Ino! Sasuke likes classy girls!"

"Sakura, the only time I've seen you show _classiness_ was when you accidentally forgot to show your thong to the whole world last Monday!"

The car swerved again, and Shino interjected quietly. "You shouldn't be upsetting Sakura now, Ino. She holds our lives in her hands."

"Don't give her any ideas," came the mumbled reply of Chouji, who was munching on something in the back.

"Chouji, are you seriously EATING in here? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF A CLEAN-FREAK MY MOM IS?"

Shouts and insults bounced around inside the van as it continued to the party venue. Naruto only hoped that the party wouldn't be quite this loud.

Sasuke didn't go to parties.

They were the type of event for people who liked to be around other people. And that definitely wasn't Sasuke. What would he rather do? Probably stay home and do some more thinking. Itachi called it "brooding," but Itachi stuck a lot of things with the wrong titles.

The sleek, black car stopped at a red light, and Sasuke stared longingly out the window. "You know, I could just get out here and walk home. It isn't that far."

Itachi sighed from the driver's seat. "Sasuke, this whole night would come a lot easier if you just quit being a little bitch. Actually, your whole _life_ would come a lot easier of you quit being a little bitch. What I'm saying is, you've got to quit being a little bitch. You're just a kid. Live a little."

There he went again, labeling things wrong. Sasuke wasn't a kid. Kids did stupid shit, like dance, and drink, and go to parties. Sasuke didn't do those.

"I could be doing other things right now. Like studying, so I can get into a good school. Dad keeps telling us that's what he wants." Sasuke prided himself in his persuasion skills.

Itachi sighed again. "Little Brother, you and I both know that Dad doesn't give a shit about anything we do. He's too busy running the company."

Too bad the persuasion skills didn't work on his own kin.

"Well, I don't know why you want to go to this party so badly. I mean, you told me you don't share any classes with this Temari chick. Why do you care so much?"

"Well, I was friends with her older brother last year. He and I kept in touch after he graduated."

"So? You could have just said no. I mean, we have a pool and a hot tub too."

Itachi sighed again, and Sasuke felt like punching him. "Maybe you'll understand when you're grown up, Little Brother."

"You're only a year older," Sasuke mumbled, and turned to the window. The conversation was over, as they glided through the iron gate of the Sabaku residence. Itachi parked in a tiny spot on the circular driveway, and they took to the road leading up to the front door. The music was already audible from here, and there were some kids smoking on the front porch. Itachi always liked to arrive after the party had gotten started.

Itachi rang the doorbell and adjusted his leather pants. They looked a little warm for a summer party, but Sasuke couldn't talk. He was wearing a long-sleeved, dark blue shirt. Though it fit well and looked great, he was already itching to rip it off.

A few seconds later, the doors flew open, revealing a high-ceilinged room, packed to the walls with dancing kids. The club music was significantly louder now, and a dj could be seen perched at a raised booth near the back.

Itachi walked up to hug the girl standing in the doorway, whom Sasuke had first overlooked. Her hair was straightened out of its usual backcombed pigtails, and her dress was form-fitting and pink. Sasuke had seen her around school. This was Temari. This party was a celebration of her getting into some university in the west.

"...is my little brother, Sasuke," Itachi was saying. Itachi's hand swept out to him, and Sasuke stepped forward, because he felt it was the right thing to do.

Temari advanced also, and pulled Sasuke into a friendly hug. "I'm so glad to meet you, Sasuke! This night's going to be so much fun!" Alcohol was already detectable on her breath. He tried not to cringe.

He was released from the hug, and Temari turned to Itachi. "Kankuro wants to see you! I'll take you to him!" She grasped his hand and started dragging him into the mob. Itachi flashed his winning smile at Sasuke, before disappearing in the mass. Sasuke scowled. _Itachi drags me here, only to ditch me in the first two minutes._

He needed to find some beer. It had to be around here somewhere, if Temari was already half-hammered. He'd gotten drunk twice before, and he knew the party would get better if he drank now, or "quit being a little bitch," as Itachi called it.

Neji knew how to handle parties.

They were the type of event that you had to play carefully. They required the sharpest strategy, and the most generous diplomacy. Otherwise, nobody would invite you back.

Neji played the parties very carefully. Arrive early, scope out the venue, catch wind of the guest list, schmooze, and come home sober, with a new budget of fresh dirt and gossip. Getting laid was included sometimes, but lately, Neji'd been focussing too much on the scandal to bother.

He was going to fix that tonight.

Standing in the large kitchen now, he examined the room. The Sabakus had painted the walls since the last festivity he'd attended here. They were now a minty light green. Neji liked it. They reminded him of Gaara.

A hissing sound came from beside him, and a string of cheese flew across his eyes. He stepped back carefully, as to not get any on his purple v-neck. Instead, the cheese stuck to a huge boy standing behind Neji, whom he recognized from his eleventh grade science class.

The girl who sprayed the cheese was tackled and picked up by the huge boy. A whole gang of guys followed the two out the door, telling her she was about to be thrown into the pool as punishment. Neji turned around, satistfied that the room was empty.

He was wrong.

Standing at the kitchen island, wearing a resentful look on his handsome face, was Sasuke Uchiha. Neji approached the opposite side of the island, to face him.

"Uchiha."

Sasuke looked up at his rival in every sense: academically, athletically, socially.

"Hyuuga."

"I didn't know you were coming tonight. I've been told you're not the 'party' type," Neji remarked. _Always start conversations with something about the other person._

"Well, maybe an unintelligent bimbo's miraculous acceptance into a renowned university has given me new hope in life," Sasuke countered.

Neji smirked. "How naive, Sasuke. Rumour has it, the Sabakus paid for a new library at Temari's future school. Didn't you know that?"

"It's not surprising," was Sasuke's reply. He grabbed his drink and finished off what was left of it. Neji eyed him, choosing not to mention he'd heard that Sasuke wasn't a drinking type either.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, accompanied with, "Do you want a drink, Neji?"

He swiveled around, eager to see the owner of the voice.

As always, Gaara's eyes were the first things that caught your attention. Even with the thick eyeliner, the somber face, and the red hair falling into them, the cool green still managed stand out brightly. The sophomore himself was dressed somewhat inappropriately for Temari's festive party, wearing a dark red hoodie and his usual ripped jeans. Still, with his sexy aura, it worked on him. _Insanely hot_, Neji said in his mind.

"Sure, thanks," Neji replied. _Just one drink tonight,_ he thought. He couldn't refuse Gaara.

He watched for a few seconds as bottles were lifted and shaken, and Gaara handed him the end product. Neji took a sip. The pink liquid was pleasantly sweet and cold. He knew it would cool him down, as well as make his head buzz. Which was fine. The gossip could wait until the next party.

"Where'd you learn how to make drinks?" Neji asked Gaara, who was now making Sasuke one of the same.

Gaara sighed theatrically, and Neji's stomach jumped at the sound. "Kankuro found some recipes on the internet, specifically for tonight." He slid the drink to Sasuke. "God, I'm a fucking waiter at my own sister's party. Older siblings suck," he groaned.

"Tell me about it," Sasuke mumbled, and took a swig of the pink.

"Well, this is a great party," Neji complimented. He saw Sasuke raise an eyebrow at the ass-kissing.

Gaara's smirk should have been banned, for how evil and delicious it was. "Thanks. Our father is away on business, and he's getting home tomorrow afternoon. Wait until he sees we trashed the place."

"Gaara!" someone shouted from the kitchen door. The three boys turned to see Kankuro's face poking in.

"What do you want?" Gaara groaned. He looked disappointed to have been interrupted.

Kankuro's arm popped through and gave a beckoning motion. "Come to the pool, quick! We need you!" Then his arm and head disappeared, and they were alone again.

Gaara ran a hand through his red locks before walking to the door. "They're probably going to make me clean up somebody's puke," he said. Almost out of the room, he turned around to Neji and Sasuke. "Oh, and you can help yourself to more alcohol, and there's a roasted pig in the dining room."

"Roasted pig?" Sasuke repeated, eyebrow raised.

Gaara shrugged. "We went to Hawaii for Christmas. Temari didn't let go, or something. Girls are weird."

"Oh..." Neji said. "Well, tell your sister I said congrats on university."

Nobody saw Gaara laugh very often, but now he threw his head back and let out a loud cackle.

"Sure, I'll tell her that, Neji. And maybe I'll tell my father that too, since he paid for it." Then he pushed open the door, and disappeared.

Neji turned back to the island and faced Sasuke, who had downed his drink, and was pouring himself another one. Neji gulped his down, and offered his empty cup. Sasuke filled it. Neji took a sip, and found that this one had a significant bitter taste to it that Gaara's hadn't. Still, "the drunker, the better," seemed to be tonight's twisted aphorism.

"So, now what?" Sasuke finally asked. Unconsciously, he'd just admitted he'd like to stay in Neji's company.

Neji shrugged. "We could go out to the pool," he said casually.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "So you can spy on Gaara? Go ahead, Hyuga. I'll stay here."

Neji opened his mouth to protest, but shut it. It was the truth. But he didn't want Gaara to think he was a stalker. That would be bad. Very bad.

Neji sighed. "Well, I was hoping to get laid tonight."

Sasuke snorted. "Ha. That's funny."

"How is that funny?"

"Who would have sex with someone like you?"

"Someone like me?"

"Yeah. You know, busy-body, ass-kisser, he-said/she-said, all that stuff. Who wants that?"

"A lot of people, actually."

"Heh. Yeah right."

"Shut up, asshole. I'm sure you've never even had sex."

"Oh, trust me, I've had sex."

"Yeah, sure. Who would have sex with someone like you?"

"A lot of people."

"Like who?"

As if on cue, two girls suddenly crashed through the kitchen door, shouting Sasuke's name.

"Sasuke, would you like to dance with me?" a blond asked.

"No, Sasuke, I'm sure you want to dance with me, right?" a girl with pink hair said.

Sasuke slunk away from them, around the island to Neji's side. "No, girls, I don't want to dance with either of you."

The two girls pouted, before they dragged each other out of the room, embarrassed.

Sasuke smirked. "See? That proves my point."

Neji smirked. "I do see, Uchiha. I see that it's only the women who are after you."

His smirk widened when Sasuke blanched.

"It's not _just_ the women, you know."

"Yes, but _you_ only want the women, no?"

"I only..." Sasuke trailed off.

"You are straight, no?"

Unconsciously, they'd turned to each other, and their faces were level and inches apart. Neji couldn't help but notice how dark his eyes were.

"N-no," Sasuke stuttered. He rarely stuttered. "I'm not. I like guys."

The sudden confession mixed with the buzz in Neji's mind, and, on impulse, he leaned in and kissed Sasuke. Immediately he closed his eyes, deciding to focus on the taste of alcohol and strawberries. He placed a hand on Sasuke's hip, moving his lips slowly.

Sasuke, who had been taken by surprise, now shoved his hands into Neji's back pockets, as well as shoved his tongue through Neji's lips, and smirked when the other gave a small moan. Sasuke was bold.

All of a sudden, the kitchen door flew open, and a bunch of older students streamed into the room, carrying buckets and pool noodles. Neji would have kept going, but the lips he'd been kissing had turned to the noise and formed a frown. Neji, overcome by the alcohol, began to nibble on the presented earlobe, delighted in the soft feel of it.

"Itachi, what the fuck?" Sasuke was saying to a boy Neji recognized as Itachi Uchiha, a senior at their school and Sasuke's older brother.

"Hey, kid," Itachi greeted. "Looks like you've found another bitch to bitch around with, huh?" He sauntered forward and looked the two over. "You guys should go be fags somewhere else. We have important business to attend to."

Somewhere behind them, a guy was yelling, "Now piss in the bucket!"

Sasuke scowled, grabbed Neji's elbow, and led him out into the front room. He turned and looked back at his companion, eager lust in his eyes instead of the expected anger.

"You've been here before, right? Is there anywhere we can be in private?"

Neji smirked.

Naruto was wasted. He'd first tried to heed Ino's warnings and his own personal regulations for tonight, but he just couldn't help himself.

It had started with Lee offering him a drink. Naruto had declined politely, but had then been assaulted with a lecture about "embracing the freedom of youth, like a firework exploding in a dark sky," or some cheesy thing like that. So he took the drink, and now, an hour later, he was swaying on the dance floor with a bunch of people he didn't know. Others could see Ino glaring at him from the side of the room with her friends, but he was oblivious.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and clumsily swung around to face whoever it was. Hinata, with her own cheeks flushed from intoxication, was staring up at him. She said something, and Naruto heard the word "dance," so he nodded his head.

They started moving as best as they could in the tight crowd, until Naruto noticed they were getting pretty close. He wanted to back away, since he didn't usually get so close to girls, but suddenly Hinata, bold from the alcohol, grabbed his face and kissed him.

Naruto's eyes grew wide, and was about to push her away, when he heard his name roar above the drone of the music. His head swiveled to the side, breaking the kiss, and he watched for a second as Kiba furiously shoved through the crowd. Then, realizing the jeopardy of his ass, he dashed up the nearby staircase. He tripped once and got up quickly, fearing his safety as Kiba chased him like a rabid dog.

Having conquered the stairs now, he turned left down a hallway, eager to find a hiding spot. He picked a random door on the right, opened it, and flung his back against the door, eyes closed in relief. He let out a giddy laugh, stunned that he'd actually gotten away.

He opened his eyes, and gasped at what he saw.

In the middle of the room were Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto knew them as juniors at his school, and the captains of the baseball and basketball teams, respectively. They were the pictures of high school popularity, the idols of everybody in the school.

But it wasn't just _who_ was in there that startled him. It was the position they were in.

Currently, Neji was standing, head tilted toward the ceiling, letting his dark locks fall to reach his lower back. Naruto noted his parted lips and closed eyes, then followed the line of his neck and shoulders, down his arms, and finally stopped at his hands. They were grasping a ball of ebony spikes that was easily recognized as Sasuke's head.

The Uchiha was kneeling on the ground, his own hands grasping Neji's jeans-clad ass as his head bobbed back and forth in front of his open fly. At Naruto's gasp, he let the cock fall out of his mouth, severed one string of saliva and precum, and turned his head to Naruto.

"Well, are you just going to watch, or are you going to join in?" Sasuke said, his words slurred by the alcohol, or the intense work his mouth had just been doing.

Neji's eyes opened and his head stood erect, now that Sasuke's attention was elsewhere. He looked Naruto up and down, and his signature smirk formed on his perfect face.

Naruto was stunned. Join in? Was he serious? These were two of the hottest guys in the house, and he'd never had a threesome before. He told himself to resist and not embarrass himself, but, just like the beer, he felt himself being pulled to them.

Sasuke, apparently giving up on an answer, turned back to the pulsing erection before him and swallowed the whole thing in his mouth. Naruto shuddered as Neji gave a pleasured moan and his head fell back again. Sasuke then let the majority of the length out of his mouth, until on the tip was in. Naruto could see his cheeks sink inward, as suction was applied to the head. He licked his lips.

Neji let of a breath of air, and turned his face to the spectator at the door. Naruto's stomach quivered as he was checked out once again, and he tried to hide his half-formed boner by hunching slightly, so his shirt covered it. It didn't work.

Neji smirked, and lifted his hand to curl a finger. "Come here, cutie," he purred.

Naruto felt his arousal pull him forward, like a dog's leash. He surrendered to it, and found himself staring into grey eyes.

"What's your name, baby?" Neji asked, and sighed a little as Sasuke's head started moving again.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he replied without stuttering. When he was drunk, he didn't stutter.

Neji smirked. "Naruto. Here that, Uchiha?" His head turned down to Sasuke, who was licking along the bottom of his cock. "We're going to give Naruto some fun tonight."

Sasuke's smirk could have competed with Neji's. "Of course we will."

His face was yanked up from Sasuke as Neji crashed their lips together. The taste of alcohol assaulted Naruto's tongue, and he drank in every bit from the open mouth against his. He brazenly slipped his tongue past the border of lips and found Neji's smooth one, as his hands found Neji's waist while their mouths began a dance.

Vaguely, he was aware of a pulling on his jeans fly and boxers, but he was too preoccupied to care until he felt a warm and wet sensation on his penis.

Gasping, he looked down to see the top of Sasuke's head positioned in front of his hips. At the moment, he had the entirety Naruto's length buried in his mouth, and Naruto marvelled at this talent. He sighed at the warm feeling and felt like lying down, until Sasuke's head pulled back out and Neji captured his lips again.

There were so many sensations now, Naruto couldn't focus on anything. There were hands caressing his face, a tongue playing with his, a bitter taste on his lips, a hot voice's irregular moans, hands squeezing his ass, a mouth covering his manhood. And he would give his eyes some pleasure too, as he sporadically glanced down to watch his erection be devoured. He found that Sasuke was multi-tasking, pumping Neji's cock in time with his sucking, and it only turned him on more that Sasuke could get two guys off at once.

When the moans began to became more frequent, Neji yanked Sasuke's head up and dragged both boys to the large bed. He climbed on, and removed the v-neck that still clung to his smooth skin. Sasuke did the same, then moved so he was kneeling behind Naruto to help him with his muscle shirt. Neji removed his pants and underwear. Sasuke copied him, then shifted the blond so he could work the dark jeans and orange boxers off.

Neji kneeled on the red bedspread and lazily stroked his length as he waited for Naruto's pants to be discarded. When he was sufficiently naked, Naruto was positioned on all fours, with his head directly in front of Neji's hips. Looking up, he trailed his eyes along the erect manhood, the toned abs, the muscled chest, and was met with a delectable smirk as Neji shuffled forward to close the distance. He could feel a hand on the back of his head pushing him forward, so he cooperatively opened his mouth and leaned toward Neji's cock.

It was still slick from Sasuke's work, so it slid easily into Naruto's mouth. He instantly abandoned whatever hesitation was in his mind, and reverted to knowledge from previous experience. After a few nods back and forth on the length, he let it fall out of his mouth. Lifting one hand and shifting his weight to his one arm, he held up Neji's cock so he had access to the underside. Forming his tongue into a pointy shape, he dragged the tip slowly from the base of the cock to the very tip, and was pleased with the shudder this elicited.

Naruto was now aware of hands on his ass. He looked back to Sasuke, who was just diving down into the opening before him.

Naruto let out a gasp as Sasuke's tongue swirled around his asshole. He's never been rimmed before, and had no idea how sensitive he could be down there.

He felt hands on his head now, and let himself be guided back to sucking Neji's cock. He let his head bob back and forth, somewhat mimicking how Sasuke's tongue was dipping in and out of him. He moaned, and Neji responded with his own sigh of appreciation.

The tongue disappeared from his asshole suddenly, and Naruto would have looked back if Neji hadn't been bucking into his mouth.

"Hey, where do you think Gaara keeps his lube?" came Sasuke's voice behind him. Neji stopped moving, but Naruto continued sucking on his head.

"How do you know he has lube?" Neji replied tersely. Naruto, confused by the sudden change in atmosphere, released Neji and looked up.

"How naive, Hyuuga," Sasuke was saying, "That kid has guys over here all the time. You, of all people, should know that." He jumped off the bed and started searching through the drawers of what Naruto'd never realized was Gaara's room.

Neji just clenched his jaw and thrust himself back into the mouth waiting for him. Naruto eagerly accepted the cock, pleased by the feeling of being needed. Vaguely, he heard Sasuke's exclamation of "Aha!"

Naruto felt the mattress sag as Sasuke climbed back on. Anticipation fluttered through his system, and he instinctively dipped his spine to improve the view of his delicious ass.

Sasuke chuckled from behind him. "It looks like we've bagged ourselves a little slut, Hyuuga," he remarked. Naruto would have blushed if he wasn't feeling so aroused and untouched. "It's seems like we'll have to do a bit of punishing."

Naruto closed his eyes as two wet fingers pushed into his tight hole. He winced at the pain, and leaned away from the intrusion, and farther into Neji's cock. But Sasuke persisted, and soon he was sufficiently stretched.

Naruto felt the head of Sasuke's cock replace the fingers at his entrance, and he busied himself with Neji's own length to relieve the worries. He hadn't had sex in a while, and prayed that it wouldn't be too painful.

Sasuke slipped in with ease, and Naruto was relieved that there wasn't much more hurting than the usual stretch. It actually felt extremely wonderful to be filled again, and he rocked back onto Sasuke's length to encourage the boy. Sasuke took this as a good sign, and began moving at a slow pace in and out of Naruto. He elicited a sigh that could only be due to the heat Naruto was providing him.

Naruto moaned around Neji's cock when Sasuke brushed against his prostate. Having finally found the right spot, Sasuke picked up his rhythm, making sure to hit it every time to provide Naruto with a constant, pleasant ache. Also, in a generous mood, he grasped Naruto's cock and began to pump it firmly.

Again, the senses were too much. There was the salty taste of Neji, the sexy song of his frequent moans, Sasuke's hand on his throbbing erection, and his ass getting pounded doggy-style. It was overwhelming, and amazing.

Neji was enjoying himself too.

He hadn't had sex in so long, and his balls were aching to release. The tension was boiling and bubbling in his groin, and he knew it was a matter of moments before he blew.

He switched his hold on Naruto's head from a loose grip to an unyielding clutch, and held the blond locks in one place. Naruto immediately understood, and stilled his moving head. Neji began to thrust enthusiastically into the willing mouth, marvelling in the sight of Naruto being fucked from both sides.

Neji was thrilled with the tiny vibrations of the throat around his cock, and this only brought his orgasm closer. Naruto's right hand was snaking up his thigh, tickling the over-sensitive skin there. His moan wavered from his frantic movement.

The hand was now massaging his balls, in all their impatient, clenched-up state. It almost _hurt_ how good everything felt.

He pulled out of Naruto's mouth and grasped his over-ready length, and started pumping it at a speed his hips would never reach.

He finally came with a relieved groan that fell in synchronization with Naruto's own moans and one of Sasuke's grunts. The strings of white fluid landed on Naruto's flushed face, reminding Neji of icing on pastries.

He squeezed out the last of his cum, admired the painting job of Naruto's face, and caught his breath. He could see that his two companions were far from finished, so he sat back on the pillows, cock in hand, to enjoy the show.

If this was how all parties turned out, Sasuke would have gone to more of them.

His drunken mind was dulled from its usual sharp senses, but he was still overwhelmed by everything that was happening that night. First, he happened to find one of the only gay guys in the whole house alone in the kitchen. Then, they were miraculously visited by a gay, willing, and _hot_ sophomore, whom he was fucking right at this moment. Surely he was having an alcohol-induced hallucination.

Now that he thought about it, there had been a lot of people walking in on him tonight. How hilarious would it be if Itachi chose now to interrupt?

Naruto wailed extra loud, for reasons Sasuke assumed had to do with a particular gland in his ass. He admired the nice sound and the echo it made in his mind. The moans of bliss could be let out freely now, since Neji had already blown his load all over Naruto. Sasuke wished to see the pleasured, cum-streaked face, to see it contort from the things being done to his body. But the blond had turned his head straight forward, seeming to stare at Neji in his selfish, masturbating state, while Neji watched the presentation in front of him with unmoving eyes, and a frantically-moving right hand.

Sasuke's own right arm had become significantly fatigued from his work on Naruto's cock. He'd thought the blond would have come by now, with Sasuke's _expert_ fucking, but apparently Naruto was trying to compete.

_No matter, _Sasuke thought. _I have stamina. And another hand._

His right was instantly replaced by his left so fast, he was sure even Neji couldn't have noticed from his viewpoint, let alone Naruto, who was caught in the throes of pleasure. Sasuke was just that fast. _Like a ninja_, his drunken mind said.

He could feel his orgasm coming, but he held desperately onto the piece of his aware self that was fading so fast. Naruto had to come first. It didn't even look like the kid was _trying_, yet it seemed like he was winning. How was that possible? Sasuke needed to hold out. He was a very competitive person: academically, athletically, socially, sexually, whether it be with Neji Hyuuga, or some sophomore he'd just met.

Naruto's moans had now become a string of vocal nonsense, better than any music Sasuke had ever come across. He picked up his tempo even more, an act that wasn't as altruistic as he would have liked it. Naruto was just so _warm_ and _tight_, and he wanted to keep going forever just as much as he wanted to climax. It was like an addiction.

The sounds cut off for a second, as Naruto arched his spine and push back into Sasuke. Then he let out a throaty groan and came in Sasuke's hand.

Feeling Naruto clenched around him was all Sasuke needed. He squeezed in a few more quick thrusts before his orgasm shook through his body. Naruto was still rocking back and forth, as if wringing out every last drop Sasuke had.

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke and crawled to the pillows where Neji was. Sasuke settled with falling back on his ass and leaning back on his arms for balance. Ninja stamina or not, he was spent.

He heard a deep chuckle and opened his eyes to see his rival, smirking and jacking off his fully erect cock.

"You two put on a good show," Neji complimented. "Now I just need someone to finish me off."

At that moment, Gaara walked into the room.

* * *

Feel free not to read my little note below, and just skip to the review! I'm just going to rant for a bit.

Was the ending terribly predictable? I didn't think so, but I'm really stupid. Should I write another chapter, featuring the best character EVER? Or should I just burry this in my profile, and let it get pushed down by some more Yu-Gi-Oh? Let me know, kay?

I don't think I'm very good at writing porn. Maybe I should just stick to vague drabbles, no? I MUST REPLENISH THE K+ CATEGORY!

Oh, and I'm SO sorry about the roasted pig joke. It's not funny, is it? I kind of toyed with this being a luau party instead, but realized that would be going way too far. And sorry for the 'like a ninja' thing. It might have pissed some people off, but it still makes me laugh to think of Sasuke saying that. While having sex, no less.

And I'm really apprehensive about the whole 'basketball and baseball captains' thing, but I can't bring myself to change it. Sasuke and Neji don't do sports! If anything, they'd be captains of the badminton team (Asians ftw!), but I didn't want to put that in, for obvious (or not) reasons.

PLEASE let me know what you think, negative or positive. I, like any other impressionable girl, would LOVE the positive, but we all know everyone needs critique. And this one might deserve a lot of it.

Anyway, thanks SO MUCH for even clicking to this page, even if you skipped right to the classic SasuNaru ending, because you couldn't stand the rest. Tell me if a second chapter with Gaara is totally out of the question, or if I should continue to write Naruto in general, or just completely stay away from the whole fandom. I'm fine, you won't hurt my feelings. The Yu-Gi-Oh! people will still love me (hopefully).


End file.
